First Snowfall
by Analia the 1st
Summary: The twins want someone to play with outside in the newly fallen snow.


Title: First Snowfall

Author: Analia (aka Analiathe1st)

Beta: None. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there are a lot of them.

Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Celebrían, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel

Pairing(s): Erestor/Glorfindel, Elrond/Celebrían

Rating: PG-13 (for implied sexuality, slash, and snowball violence)

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I'm only doing this for fun and I'm not going to make an ounce of profit (unless you count the reviews). Everything belongs to JRR Tolkien, Tolkien Estates, New Line Cinema, and all those other lucky buggers.

Summary: The twins want someone to play with outside in the newly fallen snow.

Author's Notes: This is a one-shot fic I started last January (I think) and finally getting our first "real" snowfall where I live inspired me to finish it. I didn't bother rereading what I'd already written, so keep that in mind as you're reading because some of the minor details may be slightly off. I am planning on going back through and fixing any major problems. If you see anything that really needs my attention, please let me know.

Review: Please, please, please? I love reviews. Good, bad, indifferent, critical. I'm not picky. I'd prefer critical reviews, but anything and everything is welcome.

First Snowfall

The patter of excited elfling feet could be heard from down the hallway as the sun rose one early winter morning over Imladris. Two dark haired elflings ran as fast as they could down the hallway to their parent's room and burst through the door. The two sleeping figures in the bed had no warning as their twin sons launched themselves bodily between and partially atop their mother and father.

"Oof!"

"Oh!"

"Nana! Ada! Guess what, guess what!"

"Elladan, Elrohir," Celebrían murmured sleepily as Elrond buried his head under the blankets. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, Nana, you'll never believe it!" Elrohir near shouted as he and his brother jumped up and down on the bed, occasionally landing on their parents in their over-exuberant zeal.

"Boys, please," Elrond finally said after Elladan bounced on his stomach for the third time. "Calm down and tell us what happened." Elladan scrambled off the bed and ran over to heavily curtained windows while Elrohir plopped down between his parents.

The dark haired elfling dropped his voice down in an attempt to be dramatic. "It snowed." Elladan flung the curtains open at the same time, allowing the new sunlight to flood the room. Elrond and Celebrían blinked rapidly at the sudden brightness, but when they could see again, the Lord and Lady of Imladris could see that their realm was now covered with a thick, sparkling layer of newly fallen snow.

"You're right, ion nín," Celebrían said after a moment. "It did snow."

"Aye, it's very pretty," Elrond mumbled, trying to hide under the bedcovers again.

"Ada," Elladan said as he walked back to his father's side of the bed. "Could you come outside and play with us in the snow?" The half-elf stifled a groan while his wife tried unsuccessfully to smother her giggles. The last thing he wanted to do was climb out of his nice, warm, comfortable bed at such an early hour and go outside to be pelted with cold ice and snow.

"Not right now, ionen," Elrond said. "It's far too early to awake, much less be outside in the cold." Before either of the twins could say anything further, the Lord of Imladris pulled the bedcovers up and over his head, hiding himself from their sight.

"But Ada," Elrohir whined, joining his brother's cause and moving off the bed to stand next to his twin, "It's the very first snowfall of winter. Why can't you come and play with us?" Celebrían, realising that this discussion would lead monstrous temper tantrums if her twin sons were not soon distracted, intervened on her blanket buried husband's behalf.

"Why don't you go see if Erestor and Glorfindel are awake?" she suggested.

From under the bed coverings came Elrond's muffled agreement, "I'm sure they would be delighted to play in the snow with you."

The twins thought the matter over for a moment.

"But what about Ada?" Elladan asked petulantly. "I still want him to play with us outside before the snow goes away."

"Your father will try to join you a little while before the noon meal," the silver-haired lady said. "He has a few things to take care of before he can come play." The twins' brows furrowed, but Celebrían hurried on before they could make any arguments. "I'm sure that he will come to you the moment he can." A few moments of silence followed, and the adult elves held their breath against the chance of a temper tantrum.

"Alright!" Elrohir said. "We should go see if they're awake yet. 'Findel likes to sleep late." Both elflings smiled brightly at their relieved mother and hidden father before dashing out of the room and further down the hall to where Erestor and his lover resided.

Once the sound of their sons' footsteps had faded away down the corridor, Elrond warily peeked out from under the bedcovers.

"Are they gone?" he asked his wife.

"Aye, husband," Celebrían replied, shaking her head. "But you will still have to go outside to play with them later."

"I know, love," Elrond said, turning over onto his back so that he could see his wife. "But I had something in mind to do this morning, and if I went outside now, I would not get the chance to do it."

Celebrían arched an eyebrow at her husband. "And just what is more important that spending time with your sons this morning?"

"This," the dark haired elf lord replied. He rolled over swiftly and caught Celebrían under him. As the silver haired lady gasped in surprise, Elrond bent down and covered her lips with his own. Though startled at first, Celebrían quickly responded to her husband's loving attentions and soon both were panting against each other's mouths as desire began building between them.

Celebrían broke away from the kiss to take in a much needed breath, and shivered as Elrond moved one of his hands to cup one of her breasts while the other slid up under her nightdress to caress the bare skin of her thighs.

"I find this to be very important," Elrond whispered as he lowed his mouth to trace the curve of his wife's neck. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose I would," Celebrían managed to reply before all coherent thought left her and she surrendered to her beloved husband's passion.

Further down the hallway, another couple was sleeping peacefully, completely oblivious to the world outside their bed. Glorfindel tightened his arm around his lover's waist, even as Erestor snuggled closer to him in his sleep. The two elves were completely unaware that their blissful repose was about to be rudely interrupted.

The only warning the pair had was the slight vibration of the wooden floor outside their bedroom door before it flew open to admit the whirlwind of Elrond's twin sons. The two elflings hurtled themselves onto the bed and on top of the furniture's occupants, much to the dismay of the abruptly wakened warrior and councillor. Both of the older elves reflexively clutched at the bed sheets as Elladan and Elrohir tried to pull the covers away.

"Elladan! Elrohir! What are you doing?" Erestor yelped when Elrohir nearly succeeded in prying the sheets away from him.

"Come and look!" Elladan chirped gleefully as he gave up on trying to take the bedclothes away from Glorfindel. He ran to the window and started tugging on the draperies instead. Elrohir ran to help him, and a moment later, the children pulled the curtains open and let the early morning sunlight flood the chamber.

The two older elves blinked at the sudden intrusion of sunlight into their dimly lit bedchamber, blinded temporarily by the reflection of sunlight off the new snow.

"See, see! It snowed last evening!" Elrohir said.

"Ada said that you would come play outside with us," Elladan added helpfully when his brother's statement received no reaction from the older elves.

"He did, did he?" Erestor asked sceptically. "And just when did he say that?"

"Just now," Elladan replied. "But Ada said he would come play with us before the noon meal."

Glorfindel and Erestor looked at each other. They both loved to spend time with the twins and frequently entertained and frolicked with them, but not when it would usurp the time they had set aside solely for themselves. Glorfindel and Erestor had hoped to spend today alone together in their rooms, as today was a rare occasion when they both had the same day off. The dark haired counsellor turned back to the two elflings who were watching their elders hopefully.

"Your Adar is going to pay for this," Erestor sighed under his breath. "Very well, young ones," he said. "Glorfindel and I will join you outside after we break our fast."

The last of Erestor's words were nearly drowned out by the delighted squeals of the two elflings as they all but threw themselves at the counsellor.

"But first," Glorfindel interrupted, holding up a hand to forestall any sudden pouting. "You must be properly dressed for such an excursion, and you must eat something for the morning meal."

"Yes 'Findel," the twins chorused, not at all happy with the delay in their plans, but satisfied that someone would be coming with them to play in the snow.

"Now, go and dress, for the sooner that is done, the sooner you may play."

Elladan and Elrohir dashed out of the bedroom, forgetting in their haste to close the door behind them. The older elves waited for a moment until the twins' footsteps pattered out of hearing before throwing back the bedcovers and rising to meet the day.

"You are right, melethen," the blonde haired warrior said as Erestor went to run water for a bath in their private bathing chamber.

"About what?"

"Elrond will definitely be paying for this."

Many hours later, as Arien began to sink into the western horizon, Elrond's Captain, his Chief Counsellor and his twin sons were waging a snow war that was nearly as great as the final battle against Sauron at the end of the Second Age. Erestor and Elrohir fought valiantly to protect the remains of their snow fort against Glorfindel and Elladan, but a well placed throw by the older twin collapsed what little wall the defenders had left and they were overrun before a counter attack could be raised.

It was at that moment Elrond happened to step outside to seek his wayward progeny, and he was seen immediately by the elder elves. Erestor and Glorfindel quickly left off their mock battle and launched their cold, wet missiles in their lord's direction before he knew what was happening. The satisfying sound of the snowballs hitting their target was followed by an undignified shriek as Elrond realised he was under attack. As soon as the twins realised their father was now the one being pelted with snowballs, they left off trying to bury each other and ran to help Glorfindel and Erestor.

Too late, Elrond tried to run for cover, but he was trapped between the house and four snowball wielding elves. Glorfindel and Erestor sported wicked grins as they closed in on their helpless prey. Elrond glanced about, trying to find some means of escape, but surrounded as he was, the elf lord could do nothing but admit defeat. However, Elrond had not survived the Second Age to be defeated by his own councillor and captain. In a final effort to avoid capture and torment by snowdrift, Elrond launched himself at Erestor, tackling the other elf into a nearby snow bank. Taken by surprise, Erestor paused a moment too long before attempting to defend himself.

When the small scuffle for dominance ended, Elrond emerged victorious with Erestor as his prisoner. Holding Erestor around the chest with one arm and a sizeable chunk of snow in his other hand, Elrond turned to face Glorfindel and his sons.

"Put down your weapons or Erestor gets it!" Elrond cried. His "captive" tried, and failed miserably, to look as though he feared for his life.

"No!" shouted the twins, dropping their snowballs. "Don't do it, Ada!"

Elrond looked over at Glorfindel, who was still clutching fistfuls of snow. "And what of you, mighty warrior? Will you send your beloved to his death?"

Glorfindel opened his mouth to reply, but a lilting female voice spoke first.

"My husband," Celebrían said from the safety of a nearby doorway. "Do you think we can wait to hold the councillor's execution by snow until after the evening meal? The cook has informed me that our food will stay warm for only so long."

Elrond looked from Glorfindel to his wife, and then to his sons. "Very well," he acquiesced after a moment. He let go of Erestor who promptly ran to his lover's side. "Councillor, you have been allowed to live only by the mercy of the cook's exquisite timing. Next time you will not be so lucky."

Glorfindel snorted. "There will not be a next time, my lord. I will not allow Erestor to be captured a second time."

"Oh, my hero," said Erestor sarcastically. "You weren't really going to save me after all."

Elrond grinned at them both before ushering his children inside the house so that they could dry off and change clothes before going to eat. Once they had vanished into through the doorway, he turned to follow them inside.

"Don't be silly, love," Glorfindel replied, bending down for a kiss. "Of course I was going to rescue you. I was just going to wait a bit first."

Erestor rolled his eyes and began to head for the door. He looked back at Glorfindel in confusion when the warrior grabbed his arm. A downward flick of his eyes to the snow covered ground alerted Erestor to his plans and to two elves quickly scooped up several hand-fulls of snow.

"My lord!" Glorfindel called just as Elrond was about to enter the House. "You forgot something."

"Yes, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked. As he turned back to see what Glorfindel wanted, both of the other elves launched their snowballs.

"Payback!" Erestor replied. The Lord of Imladris yelped when the cold snow made contact with his face and chest, and he rushed inside, snow dripping from his hair, shoulders and robes.

Laughing, Erestor and Glorfindel relinquished the rest of the snow they had gathered, then followed Elrond inside. The last of Arien's rays vividly coloured the remaining snow on the ground before the vanished for the night. The couple's revenge was complete for now, but then again who knew what tomorrow would bring them. If they were lucky perhaps the next day's dawning would herald more snow.

Definitions

Nana - Mum

Adar/Ada - Father/Dad

ionen – sons

Arien – the sun (actually the name of the Maiar who pulls the sun across the sky)


End file.
